


Start of Something New

by reedpayne



Series: Coldatom Week 2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ColdAtom Week 2016, College AU, Day 2, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, coldatom, college while left handed isn't always fun, preslash, ray and len are both left handed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took one day of college classes for Ray to discover that left handed people must be way more uncommon than he once thought. Or, at least they must have been at this particular college campus, because otherwise there would be more than one left handed desk per classroom, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> coldatom week day two prompt: high school/college au
> 
> this is a day late but in my defense, i accidentally fell asleep last night in the middle of writing this, so there's that! i'm working on the Earth 2 AU right now as well, and I promise it'll be put up before midnight CST tonight!
> 
> i am aware that both Ray and Len are right handed in canon, but this is not canon, so now they're both left handed
> 
> the title comes from High School Musical, of course

It only took one day of college classes for Ray to discover that left handed people must be way more uncommon than he once thought. Or, at least they must have been at this particular college campus, because otherwise there would be more than one left handed desk per classroom, right?

At first, he thought that perhaps it was just a mistake with the distributing of new desks. 

His first class of the day, English 1302, took place in a rather small lecture hall. When he'd arrived and scanned the room, he had frowned when he discovered that every single desk in the room has been designed exclusively for right handed people. A second scan of the room revealed that there actually was one single left handed desk, but it had already been occupied by a gruff looking guy with a scowl on his face. 

Not wanting to cause a scene, Ray had sighed quietly and settled himself down into one of the right handed desks at the front of the lecture hall. After struggling the entire hour of class to get all the notes and such written down in legible handwriting, he had promised himself he'd get to all classes early from then on so he didn't have to suffer through hardly being able to write. 

Except his second class of the day hadn't even had one single left handed desk in the entire room, something that frustrated Ray to no end. Didn't the people who ran this college know that left handed people couldn't exactly use their right handed desks without discomfort? If they did, they certainly didn't care. 

So now, as he was entering his third class of the day, Ray can't help but let out a sigh of relief when he spots a left handed desk place right in the center of the lecture hall, giving it a perfect view of the dry erase board. He hurries over to it without a second thought, eager to be able to write properly for the first time that day. However, as soon as he was about to place his bag down on top of the table, another arm darts past him to sit somebody else's bag down instead. 

"Too late, pretty boy. The desk is mine," a voice sneers from behind him. Ray turns and spots a man from his first class standing there, the one that had claimed the only left handed desk in that particular lecture hall. This close, Ray can tell that the guy is quiet a few years older than most first year college students, maybe in his late twenties rather than late teens. Not that Ray is judging, of course - he's sure the guy has his reasons for waiting this late to begin college.

"I was here first," Ray states, pushing the guy's bag aside to set his own down instead. There's no way he's giving up this desk, at least not without a fight. "I've had to deal with right hand desks this entire day, I'm tired of my hand cramping up and I'm pretty sure all of my notes from the day are illegible. Besides, you got the only left hand desk in English this morning, it's only fair that I get to use this one for this class."

"That's your problem, not mine. Now get out of my way before I do something we'll both regret," is the response Ray gets as the man knocks him out of the way and slides into the desk, a slight smirk on his face as he glares up at Ray. 

"Asshole," Ray hisses under his breath, noting that the lecture room is starting to fill up and he needs to find a decent seat soon or be forced to stand or worse, sit at the back of the hall where he won't be able to see properly. "This isn't over. I will be sitting there next time, just you wait."

All he gets in response to that is a snort of amusement and an eye roll from the man. 

Huffing, Ray gathers his bag and moves to the seat in front of the one he originally went for, as it's the closest one to him that's still unoccupied. He's just unpacked all of his needed items when the professor enters the room and starts going over the syllabus for the class.

By the time the class ends, Ray has all but forgotten about the incident, at least until he goes to leave and finds the asshole standing right behind him, apparently having waited for him to pack up to go. 

"What the hell do you want?" he questions, trying to brush past the guy in order to leave the classroom, only to be stopped by a hand wrapping itself loosely around his upper arm. "Let me go, I've got another class to get to." 

"Too bad," he states smoothly, tightening his grip the tiniest bit. "I'm going to make a deal with you about the desk."

"And what if I don't want to make a deal with you?"

"You do."

"Fine. What is this 'deal', then?"

"Go out for coffee with me and I'll let you use the desk every other time this class meets up."

"Go out for coffee with you," Ray repeats dumbly, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at the guy. "We don't even know each others names and you want to take me out for coffee."

"Leonard," the man introduces himself, the corners of his lips tilting up in a hint of a smile. It has Ray wondering what he would look like with a real smile on his face.

Pretty, Ray thinks. Very, very pretty. 

"Ray," he finally says a moment later, after stopping to clear his throat.

"See, now we know each others names," Leonard says, his amusement very obvious. "Meet me at Jitters, 7 o'clock. Don't be late, Raymond." He walks away without another word, leaving Ray standing there in the middle of the lecture hall, his mouth hanging open in awe. 

As he leaves the lecture hall a minute or so later, he can't help but think that, despite the frustration with the desks, this has been a pretty damn good start to his first semester of college.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr at [coldsatom](http://coldsatom.tumblr.com/) and cry over these two with me


End file.
